


Shopping Sucks.

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean hates shopping, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, and bright red lipstick, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN'T THINK OF A TITLE??  
> Dean is 17 and so is Castiel!

Dean hated shopping with a passion. Okay, so that wasn’t entirely true, Dean liked shopping for CD’s and parts for cars when he was helping Bobby. It’d be fine if he was even food shopping. Except, he was stuck in the middle of the mall in some stupid shop filled with skirts, dresses, high heels and make-up. The things he did for his boyfriend. Thinking of Castiel reminded Dean that the other boy was trying on the- what was it, _fifth_ skirt? “Cas?” he asked, standing up and moving towards the changing room. “You alright in there?”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Castiel called back, sounding as though he were a million miles away and not less than ten inches from Dean. “I’m not sure about this skirt.” Goddammit, not again. Castiel had promised Dean this would take ten minutes tops. He said that _forty three_ minutes ago.

“Why don’t you let me see it?”

“It looks stupid on me.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t, Cas.”

“ _Dean_.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean said, his tone tired as he sat back down on the horribly pink chair- well, it wasn’t really a chair, it had no damn back to it. Why didn’t it have a back? Hell, they were lucky to get to go to a changing room at all. This store only had goddamn woman’s ones and Castiel was definitely not a woman. The boy put his head back against the wall, hearing Castiel ruffling about behind the black cloth between them.

“I don’t know about this one either…” was what Dean heard from behind the curtain.

“Cas, baby, we _really_ need to get going now.” They didn’t, but Dean needed to get out of this store before the stench of perfume made him pass out, or something.

“Okay, okay, hang on,” Castiel told him, drawing back the curtain to show Dean a new skirt he had on. _Fuck_. The skirt was a baby blue, the elastic hugged Castiel’s waist perfectly before puffing out and floating down to his knees. There was a small line of dark blue material running inches from the bottom and Dean kept blinking at it. “Does it look okay?”

Green eyes snapped up to meet bright blue ones and Dean was left nodding dumbly, wondering how such a simple skirt made his heart pick up. It wasn’t the first time Castiel had worn a skirt, oh no, that was widely normal and accepted by all those who knew him. This exact skirt, color and simplicity, however, were entirely new and Dean loved it. The boy got up and put his arms around Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. “Get this one,” he said, his voice low before he gave Castiel a short, but breath-taking kiss and pulled away, wiping the bright red lipstick off of his own lips- he wished Castiel would stop wearing that shade, it always left a mark when they kissed.

Castiel nodded slowly at Dean, a shy smile on his face before he moved back in to change back into the red and yellow summer dress he’d had on before. “Right, lets go,” he said once he was out, pulling Dean towards the tills, a small skip in his step at the prospect of driving Dean a little insane with his new skirt. No doubt they’d have sex whilst Castiel was wearing it.

“Let me pay,” Dean had insisted at the till, looking around and seeing the odd person here and there staring at Castiel and it made Dean roll his eyes. People needed to get over clothing stereotypes. Sure, it’d taken Dean a while to get used to a guy wearing what was labelled as girls’ clothing, but once he got over it he realized it actually didn’t matter. People would wear what they wanted and that was fuckin’ fine in Dean’s books.

The ride home had been nice, the sun shining on Castiel’s jet black, messy hair and making Dean take his focus off the road from time to time. All in all, Dean didn’t mind shopping for clothes too much, not really. Then again, he’d do anything for Castiel. Hopelessly in love, that’s what he was.


End file.
